An Ever So Wonderful Swimming Lesson
by YahooSounding
Summary: Lila wishes for the chance to learn how to swim, and when Arnold offers her a chance to learn under his lessons, Lila is, to quote her terms, 'ever so' excited to conquer her fear of water. But as the lessons go on, will the attraction of teacher and pupil become mutual? Arnold x Lila


I will say something right here and now. I am open to any pairing involving Arnold. I mean ANY pairing, even Arnold and Lila. I don't know why, but looking at some old pictures on Deviantart, those pictures with Arnold and Lila were very cute! So, for any one that has doubts, please understand and respect my opinion. If you can't, well, then I guess you're not unleashing your imagination enough. Also, quick note, this story is going to take place after the first Arnold/Lila episode, so Helga has not told Lila her secret at that time. Just so we're clear. Anyway, enjoy this reading material!

* * *

A young girl around ten years old with red hair done in pigtails, a green dress and green shoes was walking around out in the park as she looked over to see the local swimming pool getting crowded.

The girl looked closer as she noticed a lot of kids were having fun near the pool area, most of these kids she knew were the boys she attended fourth grade class with. She sighed as she continued on her way, trying to ignore the pool.

Now, Lila Sawyer was not one that hated company, in fact, she didn't mind having people to talk to and play with. She just didn't really like going near pools of water since she never really learned how to swim. She sighed as she sat down on the park bench and put her hands on each of her cheeks. She looked down, as if depressed. Sometimes she really wished that...

"Hi, Lila."

"Hm?" Lila looked up and saw a smiling Arnold approaching. "Oh... hello there, Arnold."

Arnold paused as he blushed a bit and rolled his eyes up, as if trying to avert his eyes. "You look a little down, Lila."

"I guess I am feeling oh so depressed." Lila said as she looked down.

Arnold paused as he then asked, "Would you mind if I sit with you? You look like you want to talk to someone about it."

Lila paused as she shook her head. It felt a little strange. It had been a while since Arnold and Lila had the first official break-up, when Arnold told Lila that he wasn't the person who wrote that sentence on the wall, which caused her to think about her time with Arnold. By the time Arnold wanted to make up, she had already made up her mind and decided she wanted to remain friends.

And it came to mind that Arnold and Lila did become friends, occasionally talking to one another, though Arnold did have the look that he wanted to at least try dating Lila again, though Lila didn't know her exact feelings yet.

As Arnold got comfortable on the seat next to Lila, Lila took a deep breath as she looked over towards the pool. "You see the kids over there, having fun at the pool?"

Arnold paused as he gave a smile. "Hard to miss them."

"Of course..." Lila smiled. "You know, I have ever so had a desire to swim in the water... to have fun, to play in it... even to join in the other kids' activities because they sound oh so fun!"

Arnold paused as he turned to Lila, imagining her in a swimsuit for a mere moment, before shaking the thought off of his head. "That sounds like something you'd want to do, but... I think sense a 'but' in your sentence."

Lila nodded. "You are ever so correct, Arnold. The 'but' is that... I never learned how to swim."

Arnold looked at Lila in surprise. "You're kidding."

Lila sighed. "I wish I was, but in all honesty, I'm not a very good swimmer. I tried to get into water a couple of times, but... I could never swim."

Arnold felt a little sorry for Lila as he was about to reach for her shoulder as if for comfort... but held himself back, just a slight bit. "So... you've never learned at home or in Pleasantville where you lived?"

"I... to be honest, never really found time for it." Lila explained. "I was so busy helping my family with farm work and school work on top of it."

Arnold looked between the pool and Lila as thoughts started to form in his head. He was slowly, but surely, getting an idea. "I bet you want someone to teach you how to swim so that you can fit in with the other kids."

Lila paused as she looked over at Arnold. "Well... having someone teach me to swim would be a very big help... but... I'm not sure if daddy would have the money to hire a tutor..."

"You know Lila, I could teach you how to swim at no cost..." Arnold smiled. "Well... that is, if you want me to."

Lila looked over at Arnold in surprise. "You want to teach me how to swim, Arnold?"

"Hey, you said so yourself, you need a swim teacher to help you... and I've been swimming quite a lot... I would be more than happy to help you get in the water and teach you the basics of swimming." Arnold explained.

Lila gave a smile. "Oh, Arnold, if you really think you can help me conquer my fear of water... then I think I can put my trust in you!"

"That's great to hear!" Arnold said. "If you want, we can start up our first lesson sometime tomorrow in the morning... the pool won't be as crowded as much then..."

Lila gave a nod. "Sure, Arnold. I'm ever so certain that this is going to be a fun experience!"

"It's no trouble at all. Since it is spring break, I'm more than happy to be your teacher." Arnold smiled. "And who knows? Maybe by the end of spring break, you'll become an expert in swimming."

"I hope so." Lila's eyes started to twinkle.

"So... I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then, around 9:30?"

"Of course. I'll be there." Lila said as she started to go off. "I'm going to go over to the store and see if I can buy a swimsuit... see you later, Arnold."

"I'll see you later, Lila." Arnold said as the two got up from the benches and went their separate ways.

As Lila started going off, her eyes were twinkling with excitement. She couldn't wait to get started on her lessons!

As for Arnold, he was going ecstatic in his mind. This could be his chance to help get in good graces with Lila... if not a 'get Lila to like-like him' situation, then at least a 'getting close' situation. Either way, he felt excited as he looked ready to rush home and look around for good bathing suits for tomorrow.

After all, spring break is a time... to let loose and try new experiences!

* * *

And with that, the first chapter is completed! More of this story will be on the way... which means more Arnold x Lila! Read and review!


End file.
